


You Can't Take the Sky from Me

by felixies



Series: Marvel Headcanons [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Destruction, Firefly References, Friendship, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce catches up on "Firefly", but does not know it's cancelled. So who is going to break the bad news? You or Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Take the Sky from Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When Bruce came out of hiding, he was very excited to get caught up on Firefly. When Tony informed him that it had been cancelled, he caused approximately 700,000 dollars worth of damage to the lab.

“Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand.” Bruce is singing softly as he waits for the popcorn in the microwave. “Is the DVD up!” he yells behind him.

“Yes! Don’t worry! It’s not going anywhere,” you reassure as you fluff the pillows and set the blankets down. You cannot believe Bruce’s request when he came back from Calcutta to watch Firefly. He is adorable with his little loves in life.

“I know you watched these before, while I saw the first few episodes. Please don’t spoil it for me,” Bruce says excitedly as he sits down with popcorn in a large bowl.

You can’t help laughing at his excitement. “You’re okay. Just start the episode.” 

As the opening credits come on Bruce says, “I am so excited for new episodes. When is it coming back on?” Your hand stills at the purity in the question. 

“I don’t know. Keep watching it. I’ll be right back. Need to grab something.”

“Okay,” Bruce half heartedly says.

You casually walk out. As soon as you leave the floor you run to the elevator. Hurriedly pushing the elevator button for the laboratory floor, worry strike your core. You fly out as soon as the doors open once more to find the only person who can help you in the situation. Seeing the brunette working on new suits, you run. Care as the last of your worries, you run into the glass door. Feeling the cold on your back, you slowly get up in embarrassment and fear.

Hearing the sudden thud, Tony lifts his head to see you rubbing your head. 

“I require the passcode,” Jarvis cooly says.

“Seriously, Jarvis? Let me in,” you beg.

“Passcode please.”

“AC/DC and Tony Stark are my only reasons for living,” you quickly say. The doors part and you run in breathing heavily.

“And what do I owe the pleasure, sweetheart?” Tony asks as he sets his tools down.

In breaths, you say, “Bruce. Doesn’t. Know. Firefly. Is cancelled.”

Tony’s eyes widen. “How does he not know? Didn’t he check?”

“This is the first time since coming back from Calcutta he thought of catching up with the show. He thinks it’s still on. And if he doesn’t-”

“Then the other guy might show up.”

“I can’t tell him,” you whisper as if Bruce is in the room already. “I can’t break his heart. Please help me.”

Tony puts his hand on your shoulder. “Okay. I’ll help, but not until he finishes all the episodes. At least give him this time to enjoy the show.”

Nighttime arrives and the last episode plays. Hours ago, you went back to the den where Bruce is sitting and watch the show with him. Tony came in right after you to join. Episodes flying by and you try to keep your cool for the inevitable ending. As the ending credits play, Bruce tells, “Okay, put the next one in.” Your eyes avert his gaze. “Why aren’t you moving? Put in the next DVD.”

“Bruce, there is something that we need to tell you,” Tony says. “There are no new episodes of the show. It got cancelled.”

“No,” Bruce whispers.

“I’m sorry,” you say.

“But the show is so good,” Bruce reasons.

“We know. It’s great,” Tony assures.

“How can they cancel it?” Bruce says. “Can’t you get the creator and throw money at him to do more?”

“That’s not how it works. Plus, he is busy working on a new movie, about us actually,” Tony says.

“What? Did you pay for that?” Bruce angers. His hands are turning green.

You put your hands over this. “Bruce please, be reasonable and breathe.” He doesn’t listen, however, as he runs in the elevator. You and Tony try to catch up. You don’t make it time when the elevator closes.

“Great, an expanding Bruce inside a suspended box,” Tony jabs. You eye the window and grab Tony’s hand. 

“Come on. We can still get to him,” You start flying up and pulling Tony, you two fly down to the lab. Entering from the window, you two start hiding equipment tools from any harm. As Tony hides the last of his Iron Man suits, the elevator doors open to a stumbling Bruce. Tony runs towards him. 

“You are bigger than this. You can’t get angry over some TV show.”

“Some TV show?” Bruce says.

“Not the best thing to put down a show he likes,” you whisper. You try to get close to Bruce. “Hold on. You can do this.” You reach your hand out to touch Bruce’s hand. 

“You need to leave,” Bruce begs. “Take him out and don’t let anyone enter this floor.” Bruce’s body is expanding and turning green.

“I’m sorry,” you say.

“It’s not your fault,” Bruce says. “Now go!”

You swipe Tony into your grasp and fly out the window. As soon as you two leave, Hulk’s roar and destruction permeates the air. You two fly back into the den and grab a sticky note. Going into the elevator, you post “Hulk in Lab. Do Not Engage” on its floor’s button. Walking back out, you walk into the kitchen joining Tony at the bar.

“It really is not your fault. He just can’t control himself sometimes,” Tony assures as he starts boiling pasta. 

“That’s not the point,” you say. “He was in love with this show and we gave him the worst news.”

“Give him some time. He will come around.”

You wake up on the couch. Checking the clock it’s 1 am. A blanket is draped over you that was not there when you lied down hours ago. Silence covers the night as you sluggishly walk over to the window. Curiosity takes over as you float down to the lab, blanket covering your body. 

You land softly on the now gaping window of the lab. Some lights flicker as you walk through the lab. Equipment is smashed, Iron Man suits dismantled, glass walls broken. In the middle is a sleeping half naked Bruce. You kneel down to start brushing off the glass on his body and in his hair. The movements and touches slowly wake him up. Shock takes him over as he jerks up, grabbing your wrist.

You try to hide the pain when he his eyes meets yours. “Did I hurt anyone?” Bruce asks.

“No,” you say quietly as you take off the blanket to wrap around him. “As soon as you turned Tony and I told the others to not go in the lab.”

Bruce chuckles, “Can’t believe this was over a TV show. I need to cope with anger better.”

“Honestly? When I found out the show was cancelled I made a tornado out of anger,” you admit.

“What happened? Did you hurt anyone?” Bruce asks.

“Shield was able to cover it up. Luckily I was in Nebraska when I found out,” you reassure.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks checking your head for any injuries.

You place a hand over his. “I’m okay really. Just try not to get so invested in shows.”

Bruce laughs. “I’ll try.” You help him up and walk towards the elevator when he asks, “Any shows I should try to avoid?”

You rack your brain. “If you’re impatient, I would avoid Sherlock.”

“But is it worth it?” he asks.

You smile. “It’s worth the wait.”


End file.
